universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Fandom Wars Wiki
Hello, and welcome to Universal Fandom Wars wiki. Before you do anything, please read the DISCLAIMER down below. After which, if you want to create your own fictional empire, please read the guidelines in order to help you get started. Also, if you like to write stories about the empire or civilization you have created or what to make a story about a certain character/characters, you can also use Fanfiction if you like and leave a link to the story below the civilization if you like in order to share. Note: I know that it is a dumb idea, but what's wrong with having fun? Overview Universal Fandom Wars or Chronicles of the Fandom Wars (or some may call it Tales from the Fandom Wars depending on how you spin it) takes place in a fictional universe where fiction can become reality called, The NewVerse. Once this NewVerse was a haven to escape from the tyrannical grip of the dominate United Nations Dominion back in the Milky Way of OldVerse. The NewVerse is similar to the internet where people can escape reality but a lot less regulated where people can use anything from their favorite media franchises such as Star Wars, WarCraft, Naruto, Dragon Ball, Command and Conquer and many other series to create their own governments in their own galaxies thanks to the creation of Stellar Missiles. Over the years, strife started to arise as many empires then started to declare war on each other but these wars were regulated by the organization; The Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, or simply, the W.A.R. Assembly. However, after 82 years of regulated warfare, the W.A.R. Assembly's main station was destroyed and were betrayed. With no regulations, the many civilizations are free to unleash their full terror on others for many different reasons. Some wanted more territory, some want to just dominate the others, others just want to show which franchise they are using is superior or type of government. It is now 2142, and the Fandom Wars still continue. 'DISCLAIMER' The use of any copyright material are used under the guidelines of "Fair Use" in Title 17 of 107 of the United States Code. Such materials remains the copyright of the original holders and is used for purposes of education, comparison, criticism, and entertainment purposes only. No infringement of copyright is intended. Although the icons, symbols, images, and references are used for entertainment purposes only and non-profit. All contents used on this wikia site belong to the original owners under copyright protection laws with no intended infringement to the law or the owners. That also includes icons and images from mods from video games. Lastly, everything on this wikia (fandom) is a complete work of fiction. Names, laws, characters, places and events either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. Creator's Note This Wikia is under construction so you have to wait a while before doing any editing and other stuff. But I will allow commentaries for some creative input if anyone stumble upon this. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Content